


Face Value

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Community: tf_rare_pairing, Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Robots, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 03 Spoilers, Short One Shot, Team Dynamics, Trust Issues, tf-rare-pairing Weekly Request Response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. She was thankful that there was allies to be trusted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tf-rare-pairing prompt: “Wheeljack/June Darby - Making movies”

Before she got to know the Wrecker, June was wary.

She knew that the Autobots could be trusted, as they had saved her son Jack, his friends, and herself countless times. They had stopped evil forces from coming to Earth. She didn't believe it at first, but sure enough, she trusted them with her life.

As time went by, she had gotten to know them and trust them, but she didn't know the Autobot named Wheeljack too well.

He seemed rough around the edges, he was a Wrecker, she had heard from Bulkhead, and he seemed trustworthy.

June was curious, though, but she didn't remain silent for long. She broke from her supine position, just near the entrance of the unit, long enough to see Wheeljack talking to Bulkhead, something about mechanical lobbing balls he had retrieved, something for Miko to film on her phone.

It was harmless enough, and there seemed to be no cause for alarm with that.

 _He seems relaxed,_ June smiled, a sense of relief flowing in her chest, just before she then gathered some supplies needed for the soldiers under Fowler's employ.

Whether it was in times of crises, making movies, or just normal procedure, June was thankful that there was allies to be trusted, now more than ever.

For the first time for June, she believed it at face value


End file.
